Guilty of all Charges
by Thief In The Abyss
Summary: Alice Liddell never thought that all her hard work at the precinct would land her in Heart's Maximum Security Prison, where the most dangerous and corrupted convicts reside. She'll have to use common sense and her wit to make it through the days, but will that be enough?


Alice was nervous.

She has the right to be.

After hearing her promotion at the precinct was leading her to Heart Maximum Security Prison, she immediately felt sick to her stomach. After three years on the force, she was gradually climbed her way through ranks but she never thought it would lead her to something like this place. She was a proud officer of the law and is never afraid to hold her own and help others. But why did this place leave a bad taste in her mouth? Maybe it was the rumors flying around about the place.

Like one about the man who had a bad case of germophobia. He went on a rampage in his neighborhood and killed all the residents claiming he was 'cleansing the world of its stains'. Or another about an older man who worked at and Amusement Park. He was in charge of sound system and after hearing complaints about his music being 'horrible and downright bad' he made a high pitched sound recording so high that he was able to make about fifty innocent people ears bleed and brains have a spasm attack and have a major shut down.

To sum it all up, that place has a reputation and not one to be proud of.

And now correctional officer Alice Liddell, standing proud in her uniform stood at attention in front of her new Boss, Vivaldi Heart. Just as she arrived to the Prison, Vivaldi was standing at the gate with a smile with her hands folded behind her back. They soon went to her office that had a name plate reading 'WARDEN'. The young lady never thought a woman like her would be in charge of place this crazy. The older woman who had purple tresses falling to her shoulders in a slight wave pattern and matching eyes looked over Alice's file before finally looking up to her. "Well Alice, it seems your reputation precedes you, I'm fairly impressed," Vivaldi noted. "Thank you ma'am," Alice said stiffly. Seeming to have seen the nervousness in the young one she smiled and said, "There's no need to be so stiff, in here nothing will happen so enough with the uptightness dear." Alice breathed a sigh of relief and slouched a little, "Thank you ma'am." The woman held her hand up and said, "I would rather you call me Vivaldi, ma'am just sounds rather older than I should be."

"Okay…Vivaldi?" Alice tested out. The woman smiled and placed the papers back in her folder. Opening her desk drawer she placed it in with other numerous files. "Now Alice, I assume you may have heard that this place is rather on the…dangerous side?" Vivaldi questioned as she folded her hands in front of her and placed them on the desk. "From rumors that I've heard, yes," Alice confirmed. "Well I'm going to tell you now that all those rumors are indeed true."

Alice felt a sudden heaviness in the room as she continued to speak, "Since you are going to be working here I will tell you all the basics on how things work here.

"First, the prison is divided into five floors; from bottom to top they are No Man's Land, Diamond, Clover, Spade, and Heart. No Man's Land is for the everyday murderers, thieves, and assaulters. They never tend to last long here so that is why we've called it that. The Diamond section got its name from having a prisoner carving diamonds on his victims after he sneaks out of his cell while others were sleeping. Of course we gave him a proper execution but when workers came to clear out his cell there was nothing but diamonds carved everywhere in it.

"The Clover section is most likely to be the easiest to handle yet they are very discreet with their crimes. They never leave evidence for they have others to clean their mess up for them and always pins the blame on those under them. Reason being for that is because they are fairly wealthy, but come to the court date and have others testify against such wrong deeds will always come and nip you in the bum. Back in the olden times, the clover or club always represent wealth so I decided to call that specific section Clover.

"Then there's the Spade section which is made up of gang leaders, mafia bosses, you name it. There will always be a commotion on that floor because of rival gang members but it's mostly all bark and no bite. That is until their current leaders gets involved then it's an all-out war, but don't worry we haven't had one of those in months."

Alice silently gulped as she processed all the information she had been receiving. This prison just might give her a run for her money.

"Now there's the Heart section which is the top floor of the prison and by far the most bloodiest. We have six guards posted to that floor at all times with twenty three hours of surveillance. That is because we don't want any prisoners disappearing in late hours of the night. That one missing hour is for Security to escort them to their therapists and try to mold them back to reasonable citizens."

_**Knock Knock**_

"You may enter," Vivaldi authorized. A man with wine colored hair and an eye patch walked in with folders tucked under his arm. "These are more files on the upcoming prisoners in No Man's Land," he smiled and handed them to the Warden. "Thank you White and before I forget, this," she waved her hand towards Alice, "is your new correctional officer Alice Liddell, she'll be in your guards unit." Alice smiled weakly at the man. He gave her a smile and said, "Nice to meet you Alice, my name is Joker White but you can call me White or Officer White, I look forward to you working with me."

Alice nodded her head as White left the room before turning her attention back to Vivaldi and asking, "Is his name REALLY Joker?" Vivaldi shrugged her shoulders, "It's what the state gave him and his brother, so I don't question it much."

"He has a brother that works here?" Alice asked curiously. "Yes he does actually, but he isn't exactly…creditable but he gets the work done.

"Now as for you working here, I want you to stick to White's side at all times, the last thing we need is you getting cornered by some of these ruffians here." The girl gave a slight smirk and said, "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself just fine." Vivaldi laughed lightly and said, "I can tell you're going to fit in just fine here Liddell." Then flashing red lights streamed into the room as a bell began to ring. "Well it seems our new prisoners are here; come Alice," Vivaldi had her palms flat on the desk as she stood up, "Let me show you how a real professional does it."

**It's about time I got this thing off my chest I mean SERIOUSLY THIS PLOT BUNNY WASN'T GOING ANYWHERE**

**Ha-ha, I guess I got this idea after looking at World's Toughest Prisons**

**I'M FINALLY DONE WITH EXAMS *throws confetti***

**Studying is hard when you have little to no attention span**

**But anyways leave a review if you want me to continue on or not**

_**Later babies!~**_


End file.
